The Dry Wind Future
by Kirinenko
Summary: YuuRam. ¿Cuál es el "Temido Futuro" que ve Yuuri en el OVA "the Dry Wind Machine"? Extra 3ª temporada. "Huh?"Yuri miró curiosamente alrededor. Lo último que recordaba eran unos suaves y tiernos labios contra los suyos y el suave olor a flores. Ahora estaba de pie en el patio bañado por la luz de la luna bajo su dormitorio. "¡Hola!" gritó Yuuri con cautela. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: chase3136

ID: 3926020

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Esta fue una de las peticiones que se me han hecho de traducción de fanfics. No he hecho muchas de momento porque intento que los fanfics sean variados en la cuenta y, si estoy en mitad de fanfics largos y las peticiones son fanfics igual de largos, cuesta más ponerse a ello con prontitud.

No recuerdo quién fue la persona que me lo pidió pero gracias por hacerlo, por confiar en mí para ello y espero que lo veas y lo disfrutes muchísimo~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Episodio 81.5**_

 _ **The Dry Wind Future**_

" _¿Eh?" Yuri miró alrededor con curiosidad. Lo último que recordaba era la suave caricia de unos labios suaves y carnosos contra los suyos y un suave olor a flores primaverales. Ahora estaba de pie en el patio bañado por la luna que quedaba bajo su habitación, la ventana medio abierta con las cortinas cerradas, y la Máquina de Viento Seco no estaba a la vista, o cualquier otra persona para el tema. Era más bien desconcertante, por decirlo al menos._

" _¡¿Hola?!" gritó Yuri con cautela "¡¿Alguien?!" medio esperaba que todos saltasen y gritasen 'sorpresa' y, sin embargo, el silencio por la falta de respuesta respondió en su lugar. Suspiró con resignación, intentando no entrar en pánico y pensar sobre la situación. No le llevó mucho tiempo el averiguarlo. Había estado en el Viento Seco con Wolfram, y Wolfram le había besado. Y Yuri no iba a analizarlo con demasiado profundidad o siquiera un poco. Así que Wolfram le había besado y ahora estaba en el futuro de ambos. Donde estaría Wolfram no tenía ni idea y asumía que habría ido por delante, ansioso como estaba por ver lo que el futuro les tenía preparado. Y Yuri empujó los motivos airados del rubio lejos de su mente sin pensar más profundamente en ello, convenciéndose así mismo de que no quería ir allí._

" _Ai, creo que no hay nada más que hacer que ver lo que Wolfram quería ver" Yuri suspiró de nuevo, abatido, y se dirigió al castillo en contra de su mejor criterio. Sin ver a nadie alrededor, lo cual no consideraría por la hora obviamente tardía, se redirigió hacia su dormitorio._

" _Por el amor de dios" murmuró Yuri por lo bajo "¿Qué podría verse tan tarde durante la noche?" estaba empezando a molestarse con toda la situación y Wolfram le hacía pasar por ello cuando no tenía deseos de ver el futuro. Se detuvo al ver a dos soltados fuertemente armados parados frente a las puertas de su dormitorio "¿Eh?" Seguramente no había necesidad de eso._

" _Emmm…" empezó Yuri incómodamente, rascándose la mejilla en un gesto nervioso. Se preguntó, de repente, si le verían como un impostor y que quizás su vida estuviese en peligro por primera vez "Lo siento por molestar, pero… ¿eh?" Yuri hizo una pausa en su tartamudeo cuando sus palabras parecieron no tener efecto en los soldados. Vacilante, Yuri siguió adelante "Mmm, ¿hola?" todavía sin reacción y Yuri se detuvo frente a uno de los armados mazoku y movió una mano frente a la expresión perezosa del vigilante "Eh, ¿hola? ¿Puedes oírme?... ¿Puedes verme? Eh…" Yuri llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser invisible para el futuro, a diferencia de su viaje improvisado al pasado donde había estado totalmente involucrado, eso o que estos chicos eran realmente malos en su trabajo. Sin embargo, Yuri, incapaz de pensar mal de nadie, excepto quizás de Wolfram, decidió que era lo primero y caminó por las puertas._

" _Oh" dejó salir el aire con sorpresa, pero entonces no del todo, cuando su mano pasó a través de la espesa madera en vez de empujarla. Sin necesitad de más preguntas, Yuri dio un paso a través de la madera como si no estuviese allí, no sentía frío o más bien era como si estuviese pasando a través de agua, solo que simplemente continuaba caminando sin nada que se opusiese a él. Se le ocurrió de manera ausente que tal vez, nada de esto estaba realmente aquí, a pesar de que sentía el suelo firme bajo sus pies. Casi tan pronto como el pensamiento entró en su mente, la escena se movió en su siguiente respiración, lo cual le sacudió y casi se ahogó cuando vio unos cuerpos desnudos moviéndose en la oscuridad sobre su cama de matrimonio._

 _Reconoció su propia silueta al momento, y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando vio un conocido pelo rubio brillar a través de la oscuridad "¡Oh dios!" ¡No podía ver esto! ¡No estaba listo! Tenía dieciséis, ¡acababa de cumplirlos! ¡No estaba listo para una relación o matrimonio y ciertamente no estaba listo para ESO! "Oh dios" dejó salir el aire con su voz pero Yuri se confundió cuando su boca permaneció firmemente cerrada, y entonces salió de nuevo, pero esta vez con una acalorada maldición y el rostro de Yuri ardió con vergüenza, dándose cuenta "¡No!" Yuri se tapó las orejas con sus manos aunque de un modo infantil, pero escuchando el latido frenético de su corazón y el murmullo de su sangre era preferible para… "No, no. No. ¡Nononono!" en su premura por salir del infierno, se las arregló para tropezar con sus propios pies, sus manos alejándose de sus oídos y sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente de camino al suelo._

" _¡Su Majestad!" el trasero de Yuri golpeó el suelo con fuerza, dejándolo con una mueca de dolor pero eso no fue suficiente para distraerle de la voz apasionada que definitivamente NO era la suya esta vez, y tampoco de aquellos que habría estado esperando. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos se posaron en la masa desnuda cuyas extremidades estaban entrelazadas de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de las muchas curvas femeninas bajo su, por suerte, mucho más masculina figura. Mucho tiempo debía de haber pasado desde el presente de Yuri porque ciertamente no era tan musculoso a sus simples dieciséis años. Yuri frunció el ceño ante el extraño, demasiado confundido con este nuevo conocimiento para estar avergonzado por el aumento de entusiasmo en su yo de más edad. Se había terminado antes de que Yuri hubiese procesado lo que estaba viendo y cómo estaba sintiéndose. Dos cosas estuvieron claras de repente para él. Una, la rubia en su cama no era quién pensó que sería. Y dos; estaba sorprendido y confundido acerca de porqué la rubia en su cama no era quién había pensado que sería._

" _Mmm… eso fue maravilloso, su Majestad" escuchó Yuri que la extraña murmuraba por sobre su respiración pesada a su yo de más edad. Se habían recompuesto así que el Yuri mayor estaba de espaldas, su largo y oscuro pelo sobre la almohada bajo su cabeza y la rubia estaba al lado de su yo mayor, acariciando su reluciente pecho._

" _Deberías irte. Wolfram volverá pronto" Yuri saltó ante la repentina mención de su prometido accidental y su confusión se duplicó. ¿Por qué estaba Wolfram todavía durmiendo en su cama si estaba casado con una mujer?_

" _No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso, su Majestad" la mujer habló de nuevo, sonando bastante confiada "El Príncipe Consorte no nos ha visto desde hace tiempo. Cero que su Alteza ha aceptado nuestra relación al menos, y no nos molestará –"_

" _Estás equivocada" dijo la versión adulta de Yuri con voz áspera, Yuri se estremeció de manera simultánea con la rubia que aparentemente NO era su esposa. Yuri sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al darse cuenta de su versión adulta estaba engañando a Wolfram. Jadeó mientras su mano cubría la boca instintivamente "Wolfram nunca aceptaría nuestra_ _ **relación**_ _" espetó su yo adulto para corregir la aparente presunción de la mujer "Me ama" Yuri escuhó la resolución en sus propias palabras y se quedó ahí con las piernas temblorosas, estando cada vez más y más desesperado con salir de ahí en ese mismo segundo "Y nada va a cambiar eso, me dijo que –"_

 _Yuri trastabilló a través de las puertas de madera de su dormitorio al pasillo, deseando de repente el ser corpóreo de nuevo para, seguramente, poder apoyarse contra algo, cualquier cosa, quizás ayudar a detener el mundo de dar vueltas sin control. ¡Estaba ENGAÑANDO! ¡No podía haber engañado a Wolfram! ¡NUNCA lo haría! Nunca mostraría tal indiferencia hacia los sentimientos de Wolfram. ¡Wofram era su amigo! Seguramente había algún error "Esto no está sucediendo" se recordó Yuri a sí mismo con incomodidad. No era una mentira, esto no estaba sucediendo… aun. Podía sentirse temblar. Su mente corriendo por todas las ramificaciones de lo que acababa de ver. Podría haber evitado los sentimientos de Wolfram antes de llegar tan lejos, antes de que estar casado con una mujer. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido para que se comportase de este modo tan egoísta, tan deshonesto, tan poco ÉL?! ¿Dónde estaba él cuando su yo adulto estaba engañándole en la cama conyugal?_

 _Yuri miró más allá del pasillo que se extendía hasta un punto en la lejanía. Dos guardias más estaban de pie, firmes, en la distancia, donde estaban las puertas de la antigua habitación de Wolfram. Yuri dudó solo un segundo antes de moverse rápidamente hasta el frente de las puertas dobles que aparentemente eran sólidas._

" _Wolfram…" susurró Yuri, abrumado por la culpa, haciendo que su corazón se estrechase dolorosamente "Lo siento mucho…" medio sollozó Yuri, sus ojos llenándose rápidamente con lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Estaba tan asustado de mirar tras esas puertas, de ver lo que sus acciones habían hecho en su mejor amigo y su más leal protector. Sin embargo, tenía que ver esto. Si había herido a Wolfram, entonces sería testigo total de su dolor y se arrepentiría. Necesitaba verlo, aunque sólo sea para intentar comprender más la situación. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que no podía permitir que esto sucediese en el futuro. NUNCA. Con una profunda bocanada de aire para prepararse, entró en los dominios de Wolfram._

 _Y dejó salir su aliento en un fuerte sollozo que dejó ardiendo su garganta y su corazón roto. Wolfram estaba brillando bajo la luna, las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo estaban abiertas del mismo modo en que lo estaban en el dormitorio de Yuri a estas horas por petición de Wolfram. El fiero rubio no podía dormir en la completa oscuridad y prefería recibir el sol por las mañanas, Yuri lo sabía. Wolfram se veía mayor, incluso ovillado en los asientos al lado de la ventana, Yuri podía ver las pálidas y fuertes piernas que eran más largas y eran incluso más hermosas en el futuro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que llevaba el enorme y conocido camisón rosado, este Wolfram obviamente no tenía nada que ver con el suyo._ _ **Este**_ _Wolfram no tenía brillo en su presencia y sus ojos verdes no tenían brillo mientras miraban débilmente al cielo lleno de estrellas, aparentemente perdido y sin ninguna esperanza de ser encontrado. Sus suaves rasgos eran tan hermosos como antes pero la pasión que tenían y mantenían había desaparecido, el calor en él se había enfriado. Ahora, podría haber sido una obra maestra esculpida por toda la vida que poseía, y si no fuese por el constante movimiento de su pecho, el rítmico aleteo de sus oscuras pestañas y el flujo constante de lágrimas bañando sus pálidas mejillas, entonces Yuri se habría burlado de la similitud de esa imagen de Wolfram._

" _Wolfram…" empezó Yuri, sin tener idea de lo que quería decir y sabiendo que era inútil incluso si tuviese palabras que expresar sobre cómo se sentía en ese momento. Y, aun así, se vio distraído por el sonido del roce de las sábanas antes de tener oportunidad, y miró distraídamente a la gran cama de matrimonio de su fiel prometido._

" _¡Eh!" Yuri se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando un montón de ropa de cama se movió lentamente con un suave suspiro. Sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta, Yuri estaba al borde de la cama mirando más de cerca antes de que hubiese procesado lo que podría significar. Ahí estaba a la vista UN Mazoku medio desnudo bajo las sabanas de la cama de WOLFRAM lo que casi le provoca un ataque al corazón a Yuri "¡QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO!" gritó Yuri a la nada y para nadie. ¡Wolfram también no! Su mente gritaba, llorando profusamente por la inocencia perdida en el Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. ¡¿Ahora todos se engañaban?!_

" _Wolfram no" Yuri apretó los dientes. Un torrente de emociones frustrantes se arremolinó con su continua confusión "¡¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?!" preguntó de nuevo "¿_ _ **Cómo**_ _ha pasado? ¡Wolfram NUNCA me engañaría!" Yuri sabía esto y aun así la evidencia estaba tumbada, estirándose justo delante de él. Con el pelo azul oscuro a la altura del pecho y la piel dorada con unos músculos fuertemente marcados, ese hombre que estaba durmiendo con su ESPOSO era mucho más impresionante que él, entonces, incluso en el futuro. Yuri podía sentir una incómoda sensación caliente retorcerse profundamente en su estómago, haciéndole sentir nervioso a la par que enviaba una llamarada ardiente a través de sus venas. Era una sensación terrible y estimulante, tanto de rechazo como de deleite, todo de una vez. Era nuevo y no lo había sentido, y Yuri luchó contra ello durante varios minutos mientras miraba hacia la figura en movimiento en la cama de su Wolfram._

" _¿Mi príncipe?" la voz profunda y suave solamente hizo que su sangre ardiese incluso más mientras miraba hacia el Wolfram del futuro. Su piel se erizó con desagrado cuando el rubio de ojos azules miraba con suplica hacia la luz de la luna._

" _Vuelve a dormir" la piel de Yuri se heló bruscamente al oír la voz de madura de Wolfram, escuchándose tanto como una orden y suplica._ _ **Su**_ _Wolfram era el que siempre abogaba en situaciones amenazadoras e incluso entonces era demandante y determinado al ir a por ello._ _ **Su**_ _Wolfram era fuerte y lucharía cualquier batalla y ganaría sin fallar… este Wolfram, Yuri se preguntaba silenciosamente que bestia infernal podría haber derrotado a su ángel vengador con tanta fuerza. Pero, por supuesto, no necesitaba preguntar, sabía muy bien que sólo el mismo habría sido el culpable._

 _En lugar de obedecer, el extraño se sentó más lejos, su mirada perezosa deslizándose por el cuerpo de Wolfram, parecido a una serpiente. Una serpiente grande, viscosa y bruta, decidió Yuri con los ojos entrecerrados._

" _¿No volverás a la cama, mi príncipe?"_

" _No, no lo haré" respondió Yuri con dureza a la serpiente, su propia voz escuchándose fuerte en el silencio de la habitación, haciendo que se sobresaltase, lo cual hizo que estuviese eternamente agradecido de no estar realmente ahí; asustarse así mismo no era realmente la impresión que quería dar, sobre todo para el futuro amante de su Esposo._

" _No. Vuelve a dormir" repitió Wolfram por sí mismo, su respuesta hizo que Yuri se sintiese un poco mejor de su auto susto._

" _Perdóneme, mi príncipe, pero debo decir lo que pienso" habló el Mazoku de pelo azulado con más firmeza, más despierto ahora, moviéndose más hacia adelante en la cama._

" _Geez, no te das por vencido, ¿verdad?" murmuró Yuri tranquilamente esta vez y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando resistir la urgencia de dar con el pie en el suelo con impaciencia mientras estaba esperando a que el Mazoku serpiente continuase._

 _Cuando ninguna respuesta salió de Wolfra, el hombre lo tomó como su señal para continuar "He esperado muchos años para que te entregases a mí, mi príncipe. Y has esperado mucho más que nuestro Maou entre en razón y, aun así, permanece ciego. Lo que no entiendo, príncipe Wolfram, es por qué debería ser el único sintiendo vergüenza cuando es él quien está equivocado" Yuri miró con ansiedad hacia Wolfram, el cual se negaba a mirar a otro lado que no fuese el brillante cielo. La culpa tragó a Yuri al completo con la confirmación de que esto era todo su culpa, y el hecho de que el futuro amante de Wolfram fuese el único en decir sus defectos solamente hacía que su devastación aumentase._

" _Wolfram…" susurró apenas Yuri, sintiendo el peso de ese nombre en su lengua como una piedra sobre la arena mojada. Se sentía indigno._

" _Yuri…" su nombre salió en un suspiro como si fuese en respuesta y durante un momento el corazón de Yuri palpitó de golpe contra su pecho y dejó de respirar "No es culpa de Yuri. Nació en un mundo donde las relaciones entre el mismo género son rechazadas. No es su culpa que no entienda mis sentimientos" Yuri respiró de nuevo, su garganta seca y la amargura llenando su boca por lo difícil que resultaba tragar "He aguardado pro él durante todos estos años por mi propio bien, no por el suyo. Quería entregarme sólo a la persona que amo. Me avergüenzo de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para esperar más tiempo. Quizás algún día, pronto, Yuri verá mi amor como una bendición en lugar de como una maldición, pero incluso si ese día nunca llega, siempre me arrepentiré por mi debilidad en esta noche" a través de las palabras cortantes, Yuri pudo escuchar el dolor de esos interminables años y el resentimiento en la voz de Wolfram. Yuri sintió el frío filtrarse por sus huesos por todo lo que había pasado Wolfram, y aun así, una burbuja de calidez se llenó rápidamente en su pecho por el amor constante e incondicional. Se sentía vacío y demasiado grande pero no era del todo desagradable. Solo que este pequeño placer no podía durar._

" _Su majestad es un buen Rey, de eso no hay duda. ¡Pero su trato hacia usted está mal!" espetó el Mazoku del pelo azulado, estallando con eficacia la cálida burbuja de Yuri "¡No es digno de una devoción tan inquebrantable! ¡Incluso si sus hermanos están de acuerdo! ¡Lord von Voltaire fue el que me escribió para venir, por su bien! Vine al palacio porque quería verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, y me enamoré contigo al completo de nuevo en cuanto puse los ojos en usted. Podría hacerte feliz" Yuri miró hacia la distancia sin pensar en nada mientras escuchaba el apasionado discurso, sabiendo que las cosas debían ser peor aún, pesando entonces Yuri en si Gwendal estaba enviando peticiones a amantes lejanos para su adorable hermano pequeño. Y este hombre parecía muy seguro de su capacidad para hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de Wolfram "Podríamos irnos de este palacio, de este reino si lo deseas. Sabes que cuidaría bien de ti. Podríamos viajar por los océanos juntos, en busca de aventura, construir una nueva vida, una casa propia, empezar una familia–"_

" _Se marea navegando" susurró Yuri con aire ausente al mismo tiempo que Wolfram interrumpía "Me mareo. Y puedo cuidarme solo; no necesito que me cuides"_

" _Por supuesto–"_

" _¿No me escuchaste antes?" preguntó Wolfram de manera poco amigable. Yuri odiaba la ausencia de fuego en esa voz sombría "Amo a Yuri. Siempre amaré a Yuri. Eso nunca cambiará, no cambiaré y lo he dicho muchas veces con anterioridad. Ahora te lo digo a ti. Nunca le dejaré, solamente la muerte puede arrancarme de su lado. Y no puedo hacer más que esperar que ese día llegue" Yuri se encogió ante la firmeza en esas palabras._

 _A eso le siguió un largo e intenso silencio…_

 _Y entonces "Como desees, mi príncipe" la decepción del desconocido se destilaba en todas y cada una de sus sílabas. Yuri miraba sin pestañear los rizos dorados mientras los rayos del sol asomaban por las distantes colinas y, entonces, todo volvió a la oscuridad._

°o.O°Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ°O.o°

"Es casi la hora del almuerzo. Lo traeré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yuri, acostado en su cama de matrimonio en las Cámaras Reales, escuchó los pasos alejándose de Gisela, esperando de manera tensa el poder dirigirse al cuerpo todavía tumbado a su lado cuando finalmente estuviesen a solas. Nunca antes había estado tan frustrado con Wolfram. Estaba confundido hasta el punto del estrés por las imprudentes acciones de Wolfram la noche anterior y estaba convirtiéndose en ansiedad ante su necesidad de entender. A Yuri no le gustaba el ser secuestrado en mitad de la noche. Ni apreciaba el ser forzado a presenciar un futuro que habría preferido dejar como estaba. Pero lo que más le confundía era que había observado a través de la "Máquina del Viento Seco". Solamente podía admitirse así mismo que se había pillado preguntándose lo que podría pasar si cediese algunas veces, cuando Wolfram bajase sus defensas y revelase sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo cual había estado pasando con más frecuencia durante el último año en Shin Mazoku, y Yuri había llegado a anticipar a anticipar esos cálidos momentos, incluso intentando prolongarlos tanto como fuese posible para saborear cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, le había preocupado que tal vez, si se dejaba atrapar en la intensa pasión de Wolfram, podría llegar a gustarle.

Y ahora se preguntaba si el continuo desafío valía realmente la pena.

Yuri abrió los ojos, todavía sintiendo los efectos del Viento Seco empapando su cuerpo rígido, miró con sus ojos negros, nublados por el dosel de la cama. Wolfram no se había movido. Yuri sabía que estaba despierto.

"¿Tanto querías ver nuestro futuro, Wolfram?" de acuerdo, directo al corazón. No estaba de humor para una charla agradable, de todos modos "El futuro es algo que…"

Yuri vio que Wolfram había abierto sus ojos al menos, por el rabillo del ojo "Lo que quería…" Yuri hizo un suave sonido de sorpresa ante la reverente voz de Wolfram "Lo que quería ver no era _nuestro_ futuro," Yuri se congeló por la sorpresa "sino _tú_ futuro"

"¿Eh?" los ojos de Yuri se abrieron ampliamente mientras su mente corría ante las muchas implicaciones de esas palabras recién pronunciadas.

Wolfram contempló tristemente el dosel con Yuri pero con una determinación que brillaba por el conocimiento del futuro del que había sido testigo "No cambiaré" le dijo a Yuri con convicción "Así que no hay necesidad de confirmar mi futuro" Yuri se relajó ligeramente mientras sentía la comprensión calmar la ansiedad "… _Siempre amaré a Yuri. Eso nunca cambiará, no cambiaré y lo he dicho tanto…_ " se sentó sin prisa y bajó la mirada hacia la figura tensa de Wolfram, tendido junto a él, con una suavidad en sus ojos que se estaba volviendo algo normal cuando miraba a su amigo.

"Wolfram, tú…" dijo lentamente, incapaz de mantener el afecto que sentía por su ardiente amigo bajo la superficie.

Hubo una breve pausa mientras Wolfram continuaba mirando fijamente el dosel, manteniendo su mirada deliberadamente ahí para evitar a Yuri. Entonces dijo "Nadie más entendería los sentimientos que tengo como el prometido de este hombre atractivo y adultero. Pero eres un engaño de prometido y no entiendo tus sentimientos…"

Yuri bajó la mirada a su regazo, abrumado el alma llena de una profunda tristeza, poniéndose de lado a Wolfram, incapaz de hacer frente a la lealtad sin descanso de su amigo. Todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que Wolfram estaba enamorado de él; no creía que fuese a acostumbrarse a ello.

"Hey, Wolfram" llamó tranquilamente, sin querer arruinar el momento de paz entre ellos. Wolfram finalmente le miró con un pequeño ruido de atención "Por lo menos, vamos a esquivar ese futuro, por favor, ese futuro… No quiero que suceda…" dijo Yuri con cuidado y calma, esquivando los ojos de Wolfram.

Wolfram volvió sus ojos verdes hacia el dosel con el ceño fruncido, contrariado, en sus delicados rasgos "Si…nunca quiero verlo de nuevo…" dijo con enojo.

"¿Eh?" Yuri se dio la vuelta para mirarle boquiabierto, sintiendo la fría sorpresa y la confusión por la vehemencia de su amigo. Su mente se congeló con el pensamiento de que Wolfram quería esquivar ese futuro a toda cosa.

Wolfram se levantó de golpe de la cama, los puños apretados como si estuviese listo para destrozar al hombre con sus propias manos y Yuri temía por su vida, vio la rabia ardiendo dentro de esos ojos esmeraldas, las pálidas mejillas enrojecidas por la ira y la agitación del cuerpo del joven demonio. Yuri miraba con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra las costillas "¡No quiero verlo más! ¡¿Por qué debo ser testigo de que estés rodeado de mujeres ligeramente vestidas?!" acabó gritándole a Yuri a la cara, con tono acusador.

"¿Mujeres?" preguntó Yuri con confusión. Entonces se rio "Ja. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Wolfram?" Wolfram no parecía impresionado mientras sus mejillas brillaban más a la par que estrechaba los ojos con sospecha "Vi que realmente me querías y tú, un hombre…" Yuri se detuvo ante la expresión confundida pero todavía enfurecida de Wolfram "¿Eh?" de repente Yuri se dio cuenta de que debería habérselo guardado para sí, era obvio que Wolfram no lo sabía "¡Eeeeehhh!" se alejó del brutal rubio, pensando en escapar pero Wolfram fue rápido en agarrar el cuello del pijama de Yuri y tirar de él para acercarle. Sus narices casi se tocaban. Yuri no pensaba pelear con él.

"¿Qué?" gruñó Wolfram "¡¿Estás diciendo que no vimos lo mismo?!"

Yuri apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse a través del golpeteo en sus oídos "Es cierto. El futuro que visteis era el futuro que más temíais" Murata se quedó con Greta, Conrad, Gwedal, Gunter, Anissina y Cecilie en la puerta del dormitorio, ninguno se movía para entrar o ayudar a Yuri a escapar de su situación "Pero eso es porque no es raro que sea el futuro más feliz de la pareja"

Wolfram agarró a Yuri con más fuerza y le sacudió ligeramente. Yuri empujó un poco más los hombros del rubio y se echó hacia atrás para conseguir que se detuviese mientras miraba suplicante a sus intrusos, pero Wolfram siguió con su determinación habitual "¡Escúpelo! ¡Escúpelo!" exigía "¡Dime, cada uno de los detalles, desde el principio al final!"

" _¡NO!"_ gritó Yuri mentalmente. No había modo de que el joven Rey le pudiese decir a su prometido accidental sobre el futuro que vio. Los ojos de Yuri se oscurecieron con ese mismo hecho y se giró hacia Wolfram con la misma determinación, tomando a Wolfram con la guardia baja durante un momento mientras Yuri agarraba los hombros del rubio con más firmeza y le alejaba para apoyarse amenazadoramente sobre él, como Wolfram había hecho "¡Tú también! ¡Cuéntame todo sobre el futuro que viste!" Wolfram le miró con sorpresa antes de recomponerse rápidamente.

"¿Qué? ¡Cuéntamelo tú primero!" gritó en respuesta y empezó la lucha de voluntades, tratando ambos de sacarse la información mutuamente.

"¡Por supuesto que deberías decírmelo tú primero! ¡Tengo tanto derecho a saberlo como tú!" Yuri podía escuchar a su audiencia conversar al otro lado de la habitación, pero no le importaba, tenía que saber el temido futuro de Wolfram y entonces quizás podría entender el suyo mejor.

"¡Como si lo fuese a hacer!" gruñó Wolfram y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas lo cual fue con bastante más de la esperada. Yuri cayó de espaldas con el fiero rubio sobre él. El Rey Negro tragó nerviosamente cuando las afiladas uñas se clavaron en la piel de sus muñecas.

"¡Espera, espera, Wolfram, Wolfram!" Yuri intentó mantener la calma "¡No hay necesidad de ponerse violento! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" gritó cuando Wolfram torció su brazo hacia atrás y empujó al joven rey sobre su vientre tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que su cara fuese estampada contra el colchón "¡Hummhmhmh! ¡Hmmhn!" Yuri echó la cabeza hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, casi logrando quitarse a Wolfram, pero el iracundo Mazoku no tardó en recuperarse y torció el brazo del Rey más hacia arriba por su espalda, empujando con la mano izquierda los hombros de Yuri con más firmeza hacia el colchón. Y ya que nadie estaba interviniendo, Yuri asumió que su audiencia se había marchado para discutir en otro lado "Ow, ¡para, dueleeeee!"

"¡ENCLENQUE!" fue la típica respuesta de Wolfram.

"¡¿Esto es realmente necesario?!" preguntó Yuri con incredulidad. Sus brazo estaba a punto de salirse, maldición. Seguramente había leyes contra este tipo de trato, ¿no?

"¡Por supuesto que lo es, lujurioso enclenque! ¿Cómo voy a hacer que dejes de engañarme?"

"¡Pero no hice nada!" se quejó Yuri. Pensó que ya habían acordado que eso no pasaría pero entonces eso fue antes de que Murata revelase que realmente no habían visto el mismo futuro "Vamos, Wolf" suplicó Yuri, atrapando la mirada de Wolfram por encima de su hombro y dándole su expresión más triste, sabiendo que el rubio no lo llevaba bien "Podemos cambiar el futuro, ¿recuerdas? Y definitivamente no quiero que ese futuro suceda" Yuri se mantuvo con convicción y vio como Wolfram se derretía ante sus ojos. Fue un verdadero golpe a su ego, tenía que admitirlo, que tuviese un efecto tan fuerte en esa persona tan hermosa. Con esa única expresión podía pasar de ser un fiero león a un adorable gatito, aunque podía cambiar de nuevo igual de rápido.

"¡¿Por qué debería ser el que te lo dijese primero?!" dijo Wolfram, alto e indignado a pesar de que liberaba dócilmente a Yuri de debajo suya. Yuri se levantó y se giró sobre sus rodillas para encarar a su irritable prometido. Wolfram todavía estaba sonrojado y su respiración era ligeramente irregular, su camisón melocotón se había deslizado por un hombro y estaba ligeramente arrugado… Yuri parpadeó rápidamente antes de avergonzarse a sí mismo al ser pillado embobado, como le idiota que era.

"¿Por qué soy el Rey Demonio y quiero que lo hagas?" replicó Yuri suavemente, sin querer que la ira de Wolfram volviese tan pronto después de acabar de escapar y sin necesitar empezar la discusión anterior de nuevo. No tenía intención de decirle a nadie su más temido futuro, ni siquiera a Conrad, estaba demasiado confundido y… bueno, temía admitirlo, ya había admitido suficiente pero si tenía cualquier oportunidad de entenderse a sí mismo, entonces necesitaría saber lo que Wolfram había visto. Era injusto, pero Yuri se forzó a no sentirse culpable y se recordaba fuertemente que Wolfram era la causa de todo esto.

Wolfram le miró con odio "¡Eso es trampa, enclenque!" aun así, el rubio seguía quejándose. Alejó a Yuri suavemente con la ligera represalia y Yuri cayó sobre sus codos con un suave 'puf' mientras Wolfram se deslizaba más hacia atrás por la enorme cama. Yuri intentó no permitir que el movimiento de su amigo le afectase y enterró el persistente y profundo dolor dentro como tantas veces, y volver a centrarse en lo que el tirano rubio estaba murmurando "Me vi rodeado de mujeres que iban ligeras de ropa y compitiendo por tu afecto mientras se repartían flores" dijo Wolfram con premura, su voz drásticamente tranquila por sus últimas palabras.

Yuri frunció el ceño "¿Por qué flores?" salió de su boca antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor. Wolfram se lanzó hacia Yuri una vez más y Yuri se esforzó por no sentirse eufórico por el toque de su Wolfram.

°o.O°Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ°O.o°

Wolfram no estaba feliz con él. Yuri había hecho una huida precipitada después de arreglárselas para que Wolfram le revelase, con el asombroso poder de su infame puchero, que las flores que habían estado repartiendo en el temido futuro de Wolfram eran un símbolo de cortejo, y que las 'mujeres con ropa ligera' eran realmente las Concubinas Reales. También tomó nota del hecho de que Wolfram había dejado escapar que estaban todavía prometidos en ese punto, y Yuri ponderó la posibilidad de que Wolfram hubiese visto lo que era el principio del futuro tardío del que Yuri había sido testigo.

Yuri frunció el ceño mientras se imaginaba lo que Wolfram había descrito. Todo parecía engañosamente infantil en comparación con el drama infantil con el que Yuri había sido bombardeado y consideró la posibilidad de cómo habría reaccionado Wolfram al saber el temido futuro de Yuri. Yuri estaba casi seguro de que Wolfram habría roto el compromiso inmediatamente en consideración a eso, sin una explicación de porqué. Pero entonces, una vez más, el Wolfram del futuro todavía había estado a su lado a pesar de que Yuri había hecho todo lo que estaba mal con seguridad y no había tenido intención de quedarse hasta el final, tal vez estaba subestimando lo fuerte que era el amor de Wolfram por él. No, pensó Yuri, si Wolfram pudiese ver lo que su amoroso Rey le haría incluso en el futuro distante, no habría razón para que prolongase más su dolor, ya que ver que su amor había sido para nada, destrozaría a Wolfram irremediablemente. Y seguramente acabaría con el futuro Wolfram mucho antes.

"No" dijo Yuri con decisión mientras caminaba hacia los establos en busca de su muy amado caballo "Eso no sucederá. No puedo dejar que eso ocurra" No podía dañar a su amigo. Quería mucho a Wolfram y tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. No provocaría el dolor de su compañero.

Estaba feliz de estar fuera del castillo y más que aliviado de ver a Ao esperándole pacientemente, saludándole con un suave resoplido "¡Ao! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dordascous ha estado cuidando bien de ti?" Yuri sonrió mientras el caballo Mazoku negro se pegaba a su mano mientras le acariciaba.

"Necesito que me lleves al Templo de Shinou, ¿vale? No será mucho tiempo, lo prometo" O al menos esperaba que no llevase mucho tiempo. Tenía mucho en la cabeza y nada de esto tenía sentido para él, pero tenía que aclarar esto antes de que sus pensamientos se mezclasen aun más con el tiempo.

El Rey Negro ensilló rápidamente a Ao, recordando sistemáticamente el proceso paso a paso, según Conrad le había mostrado "Primero la manta. Después la silla. Está correa pasa por aquí, asegurar la habilla, asegurarme de que esté ajustado pero no demasiado apretado–" murmuraba Yuri continuamente por lo bajo mientras se concentraba para no cometer errores. Recordaba vívidamente lo que conseguía una silla de montar suelta; un gran dolor de cabeza y un novio antipático. Bueno, Yuri al menos había aprendido la lección.

Yuri montó a Ao con cautela igualmente, pero cuando el mundo no se inclinó abruptamente, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio "Venga, Ao, vamos" dijo Yuri con confianza que no sentía. Con un suave tirón de las riendas y cabalgó con seguridad. Yuri sinceramente esperaba que Gwendal no se enfadase demasiado con él por viajar solo al Templo.

°o.O°Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ°O.o°

"Ah, Yuri. Me estaba preguntando cuando tendrías tiempo para mí" la harmoniosa voz de Shinou llegó hasta el Rey Negro casi antes de que entrase a la Cámara de Rezo. El rubio Rey Original estaba descansando entre dos de las tres cajas prohibidas que ahora, probablemente, no estaban tan prohibidas.

"Shinou" saludó Yuri con educación forzada. Después de su pelea con Wolfram, Yuri recordaba que había sido Shinou el que había poseído a Wolfram para causar todos los problemas de la noche anterior; no era justo que Yuri solo culpase a Wolfram, ya que era más cosa de Shinou, así que Yuri había montado hasta el Templo para enfrentarse al entrometido Rey Original. Y, por supuesto, para conseguir algunas respuestas.

Yuri se detuvo ante el estrado, con expresión dura "No sé por qué hiciste eso la pasada noche. Creí que estabas de acuerdo conmigo en que el futuro es algo que nunca debería ser mostrado" Yuri no pudo evitar el protestar. Sinceramente, pensaba que el Rey Demonio Original sería más racional que Wolfram, o que cualquier, la verdad, pero mientras más conocía a Shinou, más respetaba que tenía a la reencarnación original de Murata como el Gran Sabio.

"Ciertamente, Yuri. Estoy de acuerdo en el futuro es algo que no debe ser conocido. Siempre está cambiando y predecir el futuro es predecir solo un resultado de muchos" recitó Shinou diligentemente como si hubiese tenía la respuesta escrita y lista.

Yuri se quejó "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Solamente le concedí a Lord von Bielefield su deseo. Tan solo es una mente" repitió el Rey Original su explicación anterior, no es que Yuri supiese eso.

"¿Eh?" Yuri ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que pensé que podría echar una mano"

"Por el amor de Dios" suspiró Yuri con exasperación. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado "¿Y no pudiste pensar en nada más para callarle?"

"¿Por qué querría callarle?" preguntó Shinou con sorpresa. Yuri alzó una oscura ceja en respuesta. Shinou negó con la cabeza, su expresión asombrosamente decepcionada, si es que eso era posible "Lord von Bielefield es un Mazoku muy apasionado; silenciar ese espíritu sería cruel" reprendió con una sonrisa.

Yuri se le quedó mirando antes de ceder con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa por su cuenta "Vale. Pero, ¿tenías que actuar de ese modo?"

"Quería saber qué futuro os esperaba. Estaba más preocupado de que lo hubieses desaprovechado"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Yuri. Frunció suavemente el ceño con confusión "Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Cree que tu naturaleza optimista y tu necesidad incesante de confiar te hará vulnerable ante un enemigo astuto"

"Así que, ¿estaba preocupado por lo que sería nuestra relación en el futuro?" Yuri quería asegurarse. Realmente no creía que Wolfram no estuviese curioso en cuanto a cuál será su lugar como futuro "prometido", pero entonces quizás estuviese subestimando de nuevo lo poco egoístas que eran los sentimientos de Wolfram por él. Dios, ¿por qué no podía meterse eso en su gruesa cabeza?

"Por supuesto que lo está" interrumpió Shinou su auto reproche, provocando que las mejillas de Yuri se enrojeciesen por la vergüenza cuando recordó a Shinou quejarse por lo fuerte que habían sido los pensamientos de Wolfram. Geez, ¿no había ninguna privacidad aquí? "Su peor miedo es que te enamores de una mujer en vez de él. Incluso teme que encuentres un hombre más de tu gusto. Honestamente, es muy inseguro para alguien tan hermoso"

Yuri sintió la vergüenza engullirlo con eso último "Es mi culpa" confesó Yuri, sintiéndose terrible "Nunca me di cuenta de lo en serio que se tomó lo que dijo. Siempre pensé que simplemente le quitó importancia porque nunca se metía a escondidas en mi habitación y nunca me dejaba solo durante mucho tiempo. Es sólo que recientemente me he dado cuenta de cuando ha cambiado. Cómo _le he_ cambiado. Solía ser tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. ¿Sabes que la primera vez que le encontré en mi habitación, prácticamente saltó sobre mí? ¡Y la segunda vez estaba _desnudo_ , durmiendo _a mi lado_ _en la cama_ , bajo las sábanas y todo!" Yuri lo enfatizó con salvajes movimientos de mano antes de calmarse de nuevo "Nunca he conocido a nadie tan audaz antes en mi vida. Pero es tan diferente ahora. Ahora se sonroja si le sonrío y tartamudea siempre que piensa que ha dicho demasiado sobre sus sentimientos. Quizás cree que me molestaré, como hice antes" especuló tristemente "Incluso se queda en su lado de la cama, o cuando estamos de misión, algunas veces ni siquiera duerme en la misma cama que yo… fue tan gradual que ni siquiera me di cuenta" terminó Yuri tranquilamente, sintiendo como si se la hubiera liado y hubiese perdido el juego por todo el equipo con su fallo de golpear el blanco tres veces.

"Sabes…" dijo Shinou con cuidado. Yuri se veía impaciente, más que listo para cambiar de tema, no le gustaba sentirse de esta manera, como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable y no tuviese ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas bien de nuevo. Shinou se bajó sin prisa para ir hacia Yuri. Se detuvo a poca distancia y puso su mano derecha en la cadera, mirándole pensativo "Tú sabes, recuerdo que para ver el futuro con éxito, ambas personas deben sentir un fuerte nivel de afecto el uno por el otro"

"Si…" reconoció Yuri lentamente, sin saber si realmente quería saber dónde quería ir el Rey rubio con esta nueva dirección tomada.

"Debe de haber amor entre ellos, sino estar enamorados" dijo Shinou, observando al Rey Negro más de cerca.

Yuri lo entendió tras un segundo "…Vale"

"Sin embargo," Shinou cambió el rumbo bruscamente de nuevo. La mente de Yuri se tropezó al intentar llevar el ritmo "¿Sabes por qué un beso es necesario para activar la máquina?" Yuri rápidamente negó con la cabeza, sus ojos negros abiertos de par en par "Es el poder de la emoción tras el beso lo que determina hasta qué punto uno verá el futuro"

"Oh" dijo Yuri estúpidamente, sintiéndose un poco perdido entre este mar de información nueva.

"Porque estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de Lord von Bielefield, absorbí mucho del poder entre ustedes como consecuencia de mi participación, así que Lord von Bielefield solamente vio veinte años en el futuro como máximo. Sin embargo, Yuri, tú, por otro lado, no tenías ningún filtro que restringiese el resultado del beso y viste doscientos años en el futuro, por lo menos"

"¡¿Doscientos años?!" gritó Yuri con asombro "¡Pero nos veíamos tan jóvenes!" respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza para comunicar su escepticismo.

"Por supuesto" dijo Shinou tranquilamente, sin inmutarse por la corrección de Yuri "La mayoría de los Mazoku viven quinientos años, aunque dentro de nuestra vida, son muchos los peligros para los de nuestro tipo y en nuestro mundo, y por lo tanto no se sabe cuándo nuestra vida acabará naturalmente, o en última instancia retirarse"

Yuri lo consideró durante un momento "Bueno, Ulrike tiene ochocientos años y sigue…" cedió al final. La implicación de que viviría cientos de años y todavía se vería joven llenaba su mente, si pensaba demasiado en todos los años que tendría que pasar, su cabeza empezaba a palpitar, y cerró los ojos contra las muchas posibilidades de intentar darse a conocer a la vez. Tendría tiempo para eso más tarde…mucho tiempo, al parecer. Cierto, a centrarse.

"Mm, sí, las Doncellas del Santuario tienen la esperanza de vida más larga registrada, porque las pacíficas vidas que viven están, en su mayoría, alejadas de situaciones peligrosas" Shinou concordó con expresión melancólica, y Yuri estaba seguro de que no quería saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del Rey Original en ese momento.

"Ya veo…" murmuró Yuri, empujando dos dedos contra sus sienes, intentando aliviar la repentina presión alrededor de sus ojos "¿Qué fue todo eso, de todas formas?" preguntó Yuri ya que estaba seguro que había perdido el punto de partida en algún momento en el que se había distraído con lo de los doscientos años, lo cual se apresuró a mandar a un lado de su cabeza antes de que pudiese provocarle más dolor de cabeza.

"¿Oh?" Shinou tomó aire distraídamente antes de que sus ojos brillasen con deleite "Ah, Yuri" el rubio Rey reprendió con palpable diversión "Realmente deberías prestar más atención cuando tienes una conversación"

"Uh, ah, aparte de eso" Yuri se apresuró a decir, sintiendo una punzada de molestia.

"¿Mmm?" se burló Shinou antes de seguir "Ah, creo que no se puede evitar" Yuri se sintió aliviado cuando Shinou le miró con seriedad "La línea de golpe, como tú precisamente pensaste, Yuri" Yuri se sonrojó un poco por eso "es que un beso que es lo suficientemente fuerte para enviarte doscientos años al futuro es el resultado de una emoción mucho más fuerte que un mero amor platónico" le dijo Shinou de manera conclusiva.

Yuri parpadeó ante el supuestamente muerto Rey Demonio, su cabeza olvidada mientras simplemente escuchaba el latido constante, sordo, regular de su corazón durante unos instantes aun cuando esas palabras se apoderaban de él. Sorprendentemente, sin ahogarse en las repercusiones de esta gran revelación, sino mojándole la piel, los huesos y filtrándose hasta lo profundo de su alma gota a gota, y como una ducha en verano después de un día húmedo que venía con más alivio que inconveniente.

Tenía un largo camino que recorrer antes de aceptarlo completamente, no podía simplemente echar a un lado el hecho de que Wolfram era un chico y Yuri todavía tenía reservas sobre dos chicos intimando, pero de repente no era tanto como inicialmente había pensado, considerando que no estaba listo para nada de eso en ese momento, de todos modos. Podía superar su miedo irracional a ser atacado por un chico, ya que obviamente ya lo estaba, para el momento en que quisiese algo como eso de su hermoso prometido y aunque le llevase algo de tiempo, sentía una nueva confianza en que podría hacer lo correcto por Wolfram. No podía imaginar su vida sin el fiero rubio en ella y realmente no quería. Wolfram le había hecho quien era hoy y nunca podría haberle importado nadie más de lo que lo hacia el Mazoku del fuego. Estaba muy claro para él ahora y Yuri sonrió a Shinou, el cual sonrió un poco ante el inocente Rey, aliviado de poder ayudar.

Yuri suspiró felizmente y le sonrió en respuesta al Rey Original "Ai, ¿siempre estás en tantos problemas?" preguntó medio en broma.

Shinou parecía complacido con la evaluación de su comportamiento. Yuri respondió rodando los ojos "En los viejos tiempos, siempre solía hacer que el Gran Sabio se enfadase así" su orgullo evidente en cada palabra.

Los hombros de Yuri se hundieron, sabiendo que sería inútil intentar corregir al problemático Rey "¿Has estado haciendo cosas así desde hace tiempo?" preguntó con exasperación.

Shinou miró soñadoramente a la derecha "De vez en cuando" suspiró.

"Por el amor de Dios, tu personalidad no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo" dijo Yuri, de algún modo (a regañadientes) encantado.

"¿Personalidad?" Shinou miró a Yuri con recelo.

"Ah" Yuri se vio sorprendido por la confusión del Rey Demonio pero entonces cerró los ojos con una suave risita "Da igual" Yuri abrió los ojos con una chispa de determinación en esas profundidades de color negro "Por cierto, ¿volviste porque estabas preocupado por cómo estaba gobernando?"

"No" Shinou se rio suavemente "Yuri, te dejé Shin Mazoku. No tengo nada que decir al respecto. Por ahora, al menos" Yuri rodó los ojos ante esa última parte. Su mirada aterrizó sobre el techo de cristal sobre sus cabezas, y tomó nota de la mancha azul de cielo, muestra del Maou japonés por el juicio escondido entre las nubes blancas.

"Mmm" asintió Yuri, sonando pensativo.

"Solo quería extender ms alas un poco" le aseguró Shinou tranquilamente.

"Ya veo" declaró Yuri, bajando su mirada a los ojos igualmente azules de Shinou "Ven a visitarnos de nuevo" ofreció Yuri con decididamente con una sonrisa satisfecha. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que Shinou había hecho por él.

"Si" concordó Shinou.


End file.
